


High and Horny

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [50]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chase is the worst wing man ever, Happy Ending, House and Chase go clubbing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, date rape drugs, kind House, no point in these tags, save that for another time :), unfortunately no non-con, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House uses Chase as a wingman, but when the Aussie gets slipped a drug, things take a turn.</p><p>For the better ;) </p><p>Wink, wink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High and Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy! And of course I used your title, it was amazing :) x

The day had gone by too slowly, and House was all hot and bothered, and honestly, he was tired of hookers. He wanted someone who would willingly have sex with him, without the flash of cash at the end of a session. Or sometimes up front. He'd developed a reputation.

But the thing was...going to clubs, picking up women...that didn't scream something Gregory House was particularly good at, but as House twirled his cane, leaning against the wall, watched the pretty boy Australian flirt with three nurses at once, he realised, that Chase _was_ rather good at that. So House limped past, hooking his cane into the back of Chase's jacket, and dragging him towards the door. "Lose the satchel, Postman Pat," House beamed "We're going clubbing."

Chase stared at him blankly "Uh...thanks, but no th-"

"Relax, I just want to pick up a girl, and I need a wing man. Wilson's too busy falling in love again."

Chase gave a laugh, and nodded, and the two of them headed for a club. As predicted, it was not House's scene. Flashing lights and too loud music, however the mass of gyrating bodies, that was rather nice to look at, and the bar tender seemed content to keep loading them with free drinks. Though House was pretty sure that he had a crush on Chase. Speaking of Chase- House had just sent his youngest duckling to go pick up a couple of girls, and everything had seemed to be going well, they'd flicked their hair and batted their eyelashes enough times, except...

Chase was back.

Alone.

"Great," House said dryly "I thought you Brits were meant to be classy."

" _Oh, god, House,"_ Chase moaned, pressing himself against House's side, grinding his hips into House's side, "You're so hot..." Chase whispered, nipping at House's ear. The older man frowned, pulling away at looking at Chase critically. The blonds cheeks were flushed, pupils dilated, and he was breathing a little heavily. He'd been drugged. And while House was all for date rape drugs, he didn't want his wing man practically falling over himself. House turned to find the culprit, only to realise, rather belatedly, that a number of men were eying Chase. Who was still practically leaning against House.

The bar tender. House motioned the bar tender over. "What did you give him?" He asked tiredly, and the bar-tender, who must have seen some kind of kindred spirit with House, told him.

"Just a little white pill, makes him a high and horny, I figured...why not..." he gave a nervous chuckle, before backing up "I didn't realise he was with you though, I thought you were just friends."

"What? He's not with me." House snapped, but the bar tender had already wondered away. Chase whimpered and House looked at him, irritated "Oh! Now what, wombat?"

"You don't want me?" Chase whispered, eyes watering with tears, his long hair tucked to the nape of his neck, and he looks so handsome, so pretty, it shouldn't be legal. House sighs, but Chase is shoving him away, not being rational, and all drugged up. "Fine!" He pouts angrily "I don't need you!" And he sways out onto the dance floor, where a large man, who looks ecstatic about catching a prize like the Aussie, starts dancing with him.

House sighs, dragging himself up, and slamming a $20 bill on the table, before limping over to Chase "Come on, Wombat," he sighs, wrapping an arm around Chase "Time to get you home." He shoots an apologetic look at the large man, but the large man has manners, and won't hit a cripple.

They get back to House's apartment, and Chase is even more flushed than before. "Please House," Chase begs, gripping House's jacket "Fuck me, fuck me, _please,"_

"As flattered as I am that your drug induced state seems only to have eyes for me, you can't consent like this," House chuckled, leading Chase to the bedroom, and letting the blond collapse onto the blankets.

Chase pouts, seemingly genuinely upset. "Don't you want me?" he asks innocently, sitting up "Why not? I can be better, I can do better-" he's almost eager, tripping over his own feet to get on his knees before House and start working on the buckle of his jeans "I can suck you off, please, let m-"

"Chase," House groans, running his fingers through Chase's hair, savouring the feeling, before dragging him back up, and he pulls Chase into a bruising, searing kiss, his tongue exploring and tasting everything the aussie has to offer, and Chase falls limp and docile in his hands. "Go to bed," House orders softly, while Chase stares up at him with happy, sparkling blue eyes, so full of trust and adoration that House has to resist the urge to kiss him again. "I promise, if you still feel this way in the morning, we can do everything you described, rather vividly, on the way over here."

Chase's smile is breath taking, and then he promptly passes out.

...

...

...

House wakes up the next morning, to a rather delicious feeling.

And he stiffens when he realises that someone is sucking his dick. Someone rather skilled. He racks his brain for any girl he may have picked up last night, and then stiffens when he realises, but it's too late, because he's coming, and coming hard down Chase's throat. The covers pull back to reveal the pretty aussie, licking his lips "Hey," he whispers, licking a stripe up House's over sensitive dick "I still want too."

House hauls Chase up by his hair, kissing him deeply, tasting himself. His hands roam all over the lithe body and he growls possessively. "Good." He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! Sorry this didn't have more smut, I'll do one that's purely smut soon :) x


End file.
